Rise of Evox
Narration: * Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers * Narrator: Adagio thinks about being a born pup with his parents bodi and darma * Evox: This gives me a good idea for a medival virus * The Darkest Faerie: We'll Soon Fix them Won't We * Narrator: Can Our Heroes Fight Agianst Evox's New Virus Before it Sends them to the Medival Ages? * Narrator: Find Out on the Adventures of Omega Racers Next! Lyrics POWER OF THE OMEGA!!! Together we are the Omegas of the America and the whole world! We will fight bad guys while we're racing to the grand prix to the grid! Together we are the... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive To Survive!!! Omega Racers!!! (x3) Tyler Klause is the Number One Leader! Adagio is Tyler's Friend! Fang Klause is scary like a werewolf! Maddie Klause sings like a mermaid! Steel is the Silver Ranger of Beast Morphers! Together we are... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive to Survive! Omega Racers (x4) (Song ends) Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): Rise of Evox * (Adagio is day dreaming about when he was born as a pup with his parents, Bodi and Darma) * Bodi (In the flashback): Darma. * Darma (In the flashback): Yes, Bodi? * Bodi (In the flashback): Let's name our baby son, Adagio. * Tyler Klause: ADAGIO! * Adagio: Yeah? * Tyler Klause: You Ok We heard something * Fang Klause: What we're you dreaming about? * Adagio: Nothing just remember about my parents. * Maddie Klause: I Know You're Parents Are Bodi and Darma We Know How much you miss them * Adagio: Yes I remembered them ever since. * Tyler Klause: I Had no Idea * Adagio flashbacks when Baby Adagio was crying at night and Bodi and Darma came to Baby Adagio * Tyler Klause: And when you met me we became best friends * Adagio: Yeah I remember. * (Meanwhile at Viruses, Inc.) * Female Singers: (Female Dark Singing) VIRUSES, INC. * Evox: So Adagio Remembers His Parents Hmm This gives me a great idea for a knight virus from medival do you have one Roxy * Roxy: Ooooh I Sure do Evox one that's just your size meet.... * Roxy Presses her virus creator tablet and creates a knight like virus * Roxy: King Arthur the Virus Knight * Evox: Yes Yes Yes Now Do Me A Favor Find the Omega Racers * King Arthur the Knight Virus: Yes Evox I Will Serve Only You * (Meanwhile the gang has breakfest steel was making them sausage and pancakes) * Maddie Klause: My Favorite * Fang Klause: Mine Too * Adagio: I'll like some blueberry pancakes. * Steel: Blueberry pancakes coming at ya * Steel Flipes the spatula and puts the blueberry pancake on adagio's plate and adagio puts syrup on it * Tyler Klause: Chocolate chip pancakes for me steel please * Steel: Coming at ya * Steel Flips the chocolate chip pancake with the spatula on tyler's plate * Tyler Klause: Thank's Steel * Steel: My Pleasure * All: Let's Eat * As Omega Racers eat there breakfest the virus alarm goes off * Adagio noticed something strange outside * Tyler Klause: What is it Adagio? * Adagio: This guy looks like a knight. * Fang Klause: Except that it's shield and back looks * Fang Gets a Logo From his virus design * Steel: A Virus! * All: EVOX!!! * Fang Klause: He Must've Sent another Virus to stomp us * Maddie Klause: If we get in our velichles we can catch it * Tyler Klause: Omega Racers..... * All: LET'S RACE! * The Omega Racers Get in there velichles and head out to stop the knight like virus but then they putted the breaks on there velichles and headed out on the street * Adagio: WHO ARE YOU KNIGHT-LIKE-VIRUS?!?! * King Arthur the Knight Virus: I AM KING ARTHUR THE VIRUS KNIGHT SENT BY EVOX FROM VIRUSES INC! * Adagio: You're the true murderer of Anna and Elsa's Parents? * King Arthur the Knight Virus: YES I AM! NOW I'LL DESTROY YOU OMEGA RACERS! * Adagio: YOU CAN'T TURN MY INTO A BABY!!! * King Arthur the Knight Virus: But I can send Maddie and Fang to the Medival Ages in the PAST! * (Opens a Portal to Camelot in the Middle Ages with his Sword) * Rockerman and Rockergirl appeared in front of the Omega Racers * Rockerman: STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW!!! * King Arthur the Knight Virus: WHAT THE-- WHO ARE YOU?!?!? * Adagio: They are Rockergirl and Rockerman * King Arthur the Knight Virus: I HAVE NO BUISNESS WITH YOU TWO IT'S MADDIE AND FANG I WANT! * Rockergirl: YOU HAVE TO SLICE THROUGH US! * King Arthur the Knight Virus: VERY WELL! * King Arthur the Knight Virus Grabs Maddie and Fang Sending them Through the Portal to Camelot instead of Rockergirl and Rockerman * Tyler Klause: FANG!, MADDIE!, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Fang: Where are we? * Maddie: Is this Camelot? * Merlin: Fang, Maddie. Welcome to Camelot. * (Meanwhile at the Garage Tyler was in his bedroom he was sad about what happened to fang and maddie he sat on his bed and did a four longed sigh in sadness with a tear from his eye) * Adagio comforts Tyler Klause * Tyler Klause (crying): I Should've saved them when i had the chance adagio * Adago: I remember when I was a baby pup when I was crying at night with broken heart * (Adagio Flashbacks) * Baby Adagio (In the Flashback): (Crying) * Tyler Klause: I Know (wipes tears away) * Bodi and Darma (In the Flashback): What's wrong, Adagio? * Tyler Klause (sad in flashback): So you we're crying as a baby pup? * Adagio (In flashback): Yes I was crying as a baby pup. * Tyler Klause (sad in flashback): wow you must've been through a lot in a pup huh? * Adagio (In flashback): Yes and my parents sing me a peaceful lullaby. * Tyler Klause (sad in flashback): That was so sad. * Adagio: Yes. * Steel: THIS IS NO TIME TO BE SAD NOW! LET'S GO HELP FANG AND MADDIE! * Tyler Klause: (whipes tears off): You're Right Steel Let's DO IT! * Rockerman: We can find Fang and Maddie in Camelot. * Rockergirl: We can find them together. * Tyler Klause: RIGHT! * (Tyler Gets in Tridoron and Adagio gets on Auto Vajin) * Tyler And Adagio: OMEGA RACERS....LET'S RACE! * They Accelerated There Velichles into the Camelot Portal * And they Arrived in Camelot along With Rockergirl and Rockerman * (They currently found Fang as Werewolf and Maddie as Mermaid in Camelot) * Adagio: Maddie We've found you! * Tyler: Fang We've found you! * Fang Klause: Hey Guys. * King Arthur: We become allies to Fang and Maddie. * Adagio: Yeah But the King Arthur We Know is a Virus In Our Timeline. * Maddie Klause: And He Threw Us In Here * King Virus: Another Me? Only if I can face that evil me! * Maddie Klause: No Only Tyler and Adagio Can Do It Not You. * Fang Klause: She's Right It's Gotta Be Tyler and Adagio * King Arthur: Very well then you can go home now. * Rockerman: Wait what about fang and maddie * Merlin: Fang and Maddie can go with you. * Tyler Klause: Thanks Merlin. * (Rockerman, Rockergirl and the Omega Racers approached to King Arthur the Virus) * Tyler Klause: Stand Back Merlin this is how we get down. * All: GET EM! * King Arthur the Virus: WHAT?!?! I THOUGHT YOU'RE TRAPPED HERE FOREVER!!! NO!!!!!!!! * Tyler Does a Tornado Kick to King Arthur the Virus * Fang Maddie Adagio Fight King Arthur the Virus * Rockerman: ROCKER PUNCH!!! * Rockergirl: ROCKER KICK!!! * All: FOUR OMEGA STRIKE, FINAL ATTACK!!! * Tyler, Fang, Maddie, and Adagio Did Energy Kicked and Punched King Arthur the Knight Virus * King Arthur the Knight Virus: Honors and Disgraces!!! * King Arthur the Knight Virus dies * Adagio: Virus Eliminated. * Bodi and Darma reveals their identity of Rockerman and Rockergirl to their son, Adagio * Adagio: Im so glad you came mom and dad * Bodi: I'm so glad we found you. * Darma: I'm so glad we found you. * Adagio hugs his parents, Bodi and Darma * Adagio: Mom, Dad, * Bodi: What is it Son? * Adagio: There's Someone You Oughta Meet * Darma: Who? * Tyler Walks up to Adagio's Parents * Tyler Kluase: Yo, Bo and Da * Bodi: Who Is This Kid? * Adagio: This is Tyler He's Been my Best Friend I Hope You Can let Me Help Him and His Brother Fang and His Sister Maddie * Bodi: (thinks) Well He Defeated King Arthur the Knight Virus Well How Can I Say No? * Roxy: Time For a Upgrade Malware. FIRE THE MAGNA BEAM!!! * Malware: Yes Roxy. * Malware Fires the Magna Beam to King Arthur the Knight Virus Making Him Giant * King Arthur the Knight Virus: I AM ONE LIKE NO OTHER! * Tyler Klause: Uh oh He's Been Giantified by the Magna Beam * Fang Klause (calls steel on the communicator): STEEL SEND THE VELHICLES QUICK! * Steel (on the communicator): The Tridoron, Ixalion, Ride Shooter, and Auto Vajin are on the way. * Steel Presses the Enter Key on the Computer and sends the velchiles through the camelot portal to camelot * Adagio: Steel, You Are the Man! * Tyler Gets in the Tridoron by Opening the Door and Gets in the Drivers seat and closes the door * Fang Gets on the Ixalion by Putting on His Helmet and His Hands on the Handles * Maddie Gets on the Ride Shooter and the Ride Shooter's Visor Closes Down * Adagio Gets on the Auto Vajin and Puts on His Helmet * Adagio: What are we Waiting For (puts down helmet visor) * All: LET'S RACE! * They Accelerate there Velichles to Go Fight King Arthur the Knight Virus in Giant Mode * King Arthur the Knight Virus: TINY CARS CAN'T STOP ME! * King Arthur the Knight Virus in Giant Mode Fires Lasers at there cars * Tyler Klause: Time To Take It Up A Noch You Guys With Me? * Adagio: Right * Maddie Klause: Of Course * Fang Klause: We're With You Until The End * Adagio: Thanks Guys * Tyler Inserted His Omega X Key into the Tridoron * Fang Inserted His Omega X Key Into the Ixalion * Maddie Inserted His Omega X Key Into the Ride Shooter * Adagio Inserted Her Omega X Key Into the Auto Vajin * Computers #1 #2 #3 and #4: Ready to Utilize * All: OMEGA RACER MEGAZORD COMBINE NOW! * Computers #1 #2 #3 and #4: Progrise! * The Ixalion Ride Shooter and Auto Vajin Disasembles into Parts * Tridoron Goes into Battle Mode * Computer #6: Velichles Combine * Ixalion Visor Gets on the Tridoron's Head * Ride Shooter's Wheels and Visor Gets on Tridoron's Body and Arms and Legs * Auto Fajin's Right Handle Pulls Out Faiz Edge and Gets in Tridoron's Right Hand * All: OMEGA RACER MEGAZORD REVING UP! * King Arthur the Knight Virus: Even Combined You Are No Match For Me I WILL RULE! * Adagio: We'll See About That. * Tyler Klause: OMEGA PUNCH!!!! * Tyler Moves the Megazord Lever Left * Omega Megazord Does a Red Energy Like Punch to a Giant King Arthur the Knight Virus * But Giant King Arthur the Knight Virus Blocks It * Maddie Klause: This Guy's Strong * Fang Klause: You're Right We Need Some Help Here * Vix and Ryuga Banjou Show up in Hiden Risephone in Motorcycle Mode and Ride Crosser * Vix: Good Thing We're Here * Ryuga Banjo: Make Room For Papa * Tyler Klause: Roger That! * Hiden Risephone in Bike Mode and Ride Crosser Combines with Omega Racer Megazord * And Ryuga Banjo Changed Into Kamen Rider Cross-Z in the Omega Racer Megazord * Adagio: Welcome Aboard Ryuga Banjou * Vix: This is Groovy! * Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Very Nice. * Adagio: Thanks * Fang Klause: Now Let's Get This Guy * Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Allow Me. * Kamen Rider Cross-Z: OMEGA HYPER PUNCH! * Vix Moves the Lever Left Right Up and Down * Omega Racer Megazord does a Hyper Fast Punch Up Down Left and Right to King Arthur the Knight Virus and Goes Down * King Arhtur The Knight Virus: I WILL NOT BE DESTROYED * Maddie Klause: TOO LATE! * All: TRANSPORT OMEGA BLASTER! * Omega Blasters Have Been Transported Into The Omega Racers Hands * They Moved It Left and There Visors Go Down * All: OMEGA X-FOUR 98 HYPER TIME SLASH! * The Omega Blasters Got the Target Screen Locked on King Arthur the Knight Virus * All: FINAL ATTACK! * Adagio: AND, FIRE! * They Fired There Omega Blasters * And The Omega Megazord Slashed Hyperly Fast with the Faiz Edge for as the Accel Megazord Counted for 98 Seconds * Accel Megazord Timer: 3...2.....1.... * King Arthur the Knight Virus: HONOR AND DISLOHALTYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! * The Timer is on 98 * King Arthur the Knight Virus in Giant Mode Dies in a Explosion * Accel Megazord Timer: Time Out! * All: Virus Eliminated. * Tyler Klause: Mission Accomplished, Let's Go Home Guys. * (Meanwhile at the garage Minako Aino singed tyler's favorite song from Kalafina Lacrimosa with Rei Hino) * Adagio: Aunt Vix I'm glad you came. * Vix: I Wouldin't Miss This Song for the World * Adagio: Welcome to the Omega Racers, Aunt Vix * Fang Klause: You Two Ryuga Banjo * Ryuga Banjo: Thanks Fang. * Vix: What vehicle shoud I ride? * Ryuga Banjo Unreveals the Velichle that Vix Rides on the Phone * Hiden Risephone Changes to Rise Hopper * Rise Hopper Computer: RISE HOPPER! * Ryuga Banjo: This is you're velichle say hello to rise hopper * Vix: Thanks Ryuga * Adagio: This is a best day ever! * Tyler Klause: I'll Say. * Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus Double Kiss Tyler as the Episode Ends. End Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Ryan Potter as Fang Klause * Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * Jamie Linehan as the Voice of Steel * Roshon Fegan as King Arthur * Travis Willingham as King Arthur the Knight Virus * Jessica Biel as Vix * Eiji Akaso as Ryuga Banjo/Kamen Rider Cross-Z *Luke Wilson as Rockerman/Bodi *Mae Whitman as Rockergirl/Darma * Malika Lim as Merlin * Kirk Thornton as the Voice of Evox * Colby Strong as Blaze * Liana Ramirez as Roxy * Keiko Kitagawa as Sailor Mars * Ayumi Murata as Sailor Venus * Cristina Valenzuela as the Voice of Sailor Mars * Cherami Leigh as the Voice of Sailor Venus Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Ryan Potter.png Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Buddy-beetjstag.png Scottmccall1.jpg Andre_J.jpg ArmorHeroCaptorAlloyForm.jpg ArmorHeroCaptorArmorForm.jpg Vix.jpg Ryuga Banjyou Final form.png KRBu-Crossz.png Rockerman.png Bodi vector promo by trainboy55 ddi9asi-fullview.png Rockergirl.png Darma.png Game_Master_(Malika).jpg Evox.png Blaze-Helmetless.png Evil Roxy.png Live action pretty guardian sailor moon act 3 sailor mars2.jpg Ayumi13.jpg Next Episode * Rei Hino's Date * Muggshot's Revenge Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Omega Racers